Rin's melon
by Shockat
Summary: Rin's hungry... a little rin sess moment, oneshot. *OLD* Re-written version POSTED ! Oh man, the difference in writing style. o/O;;
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, rin, jaken or any or the Inuyasha cast. if I did I wouldn't b writing this crap. --;;

Melon:

The silence that never seemed to end REALLY never seemed to end for rin.

Sesshomaru was gazing off in some other world, and Jaken was blabbing on about something that really didn't concern Rin or sesshomaru so they both just ignored it.

Rin randomly listend to bits and pieces of the annoying toads bickering that seemed to catch her interest, such as "oh sesshomaru Sama there was some awful smelling substance...." And "my lord the palace guards have been slaking off lately..."

Each of which comment was bluntly ignored.

Suddenly a strange noise was heard throughout the land. "grumbblllllllleeeeee" The group abruptly stopped as all eyes turned to rin. "Rahh ....Rah ??" Rin sighed as she looked down at her now growling stomach. "Oh ....ano sessho-sama? Rin is hungry.....gomen....." She apologized.

Sesshomaru's face remained just as emotionless as always as he nodded and switched there route to where he knew of a watermealon patch.

"Phhht pathetic human!" growled jaken in disgust "She can't go more than three hours before eating again!" Jaken just didn't understand why his master put up with this child. She was arrogant, ignorant, stupid and a pain in the ass!

Rin squealed when the reached the field. "Arigato Sessho-sama, I love melon!"

Rin immediately picked up a ripe melon, plunked down and struggled as she tried to crack it open.

Sesshomaru watched for a moment a look of amusement on his face, as he leaned down and is one smooth stroke split it in half. Rin thanked him and immediately began to devour the melon. She paused when she felt his eyes on her. "Why doesn't Sessho-sama eat?" She asked as she swallowed a bite of melon. Rin had always wondered why he never ate.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself mentally of course as he looked at the expression on her face. She had smudged some seeds on one side of her cheek. And her eyes held a sort of puppy look to them.

"I do not need human food." He stated as if that closed the matter. But when he saw her gaze darken with sadness, he shrugged "But I suppose this one time wont hurt."

Rin grinned. And so they sat in the field once again ignoring a dumbstruck jaken........ eating melon.


	2. Melon Rewritten! 2010

Melon- Revisited

Spring was by far one of Rins favorite seasons. Right in with autumn, summer, and winter. She loved everything about spring. The air was cool in the morning- wrapping around her like a breath of freshness. The afternoons were sunny, and playful. Evenings blossomed like night lilies, filled with a majestic grace that reminded Rin of her Sesshomaru-sama.

The only thing Rin could complain about as far as spring went was the tedious amount walking. Sesshomaru-sama often opted against flying in the spring. And while he would never have said so, Rin guessed it was because he enjoyed the lively scenery.

She sighed, placing her foot down for what felt like the 1-gabillionth time along the field cut path. Trudging along just behind Sesshomaru's fluffy white boa, her ears catching the random bits of babble that spewed from Jaken's beak like mouth.

" And M'lord I noticed the most awful smelling substance, a few days prior- wondering if it had something to do with," She tuned him out again- glancing up at Sesshomaru-Sama and noticing he was doing very much the same, almost giggled.

"And oh, M'lord- I've been meaning to mention- I've received word that the palace guards have been slacking lately. Might I suggest that we-"?

_Grrruuummmbllleeeeee_

The group stopped abruptly, and stared as the strange noise continued to emit from Rin. The small girl flushed under the stares, and looked down to her grumbling belly.

"Uuwaaah~ Rin is hungry," She looked solemnly up at Sesshomaru, rubbing her stomach apologetically.

Sesshomaru's face remained just as emotionless as always as he nodded and switched their route to where he knew of a watermelon patch.

"Phhhttt, Pathetic human child. Always hungry, and such insolence when Sesshomaru-sama was courteous enough to feed you mere hours ago!" Jaken grumbled, looking up to his master with obvious expectations of praise.

He was bluntly ignored.

Rin squealed with delight as they reached the field. Racing towards the closest melon available. "Arigato Sessho-sama, I love melon!"

Rin immediately picked up a ripe melon, plunked down and struggled as she tried to crack it open.

Sesshomaru watched for a moment his head cocked in slight amusement, then in one fluid movement he leaned down and with a smooth stroke of unsheathed claws split it in half.

Rin thanked him and immediately began to devour the melon. Half way through the first slice of melon she paused- realizing something.

"Why doesn't Sessho-sama eat?" She asked swallowing a bite of melon, juice dribbling down her chin.

Sesshomaru mentally smiled at Rin's contemplative expression. Her eyes serious as if she were inquiring to the meaning of life, a few seeds stuck to one side of her cheek.

"I do not require human food." He stated, closing the matter. Yet when her lightened gaze suddenly shifted downwards he shrugged, "But I suppose this one time wont hurt."

Rin grinned. And so they sat together in the field ignoring a dumbstruck Jaken- eating melon.

AN: Hello~

Oh man, I was deleting my old FF posts today. Because I just couldn't handle how poorly written they all are. And I was about to delete Rin's Melon. When I realized that it had 22 reviews and quite a few favorites! Thank you guys soooo much!

But I still felt pretty embarrassed leaving it up, what with all the typo's, bad grammar- and so on. So I decided to rewrite it and post a new version up!

I'll leave the old copy up for now. As a compare & contrast. o/o

Anyways~ This version isn't much better. I wrote it in about 15 mins. So I'm sorry if its not very good! I'm tired right now- but I wanted to do it while I have the motivation to. _

So I hope you enjoy it~ 3

Shockat


End file.
